1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an infrared receiving module.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have been widely applied and rapidly progressed in different fields and network technologies. Therefore, people can easily access information and provide service by way of networks. Due to the enormous data transmission capacity of photoelectric communication devices, photoelectric technology seems a likely candidate for improving transmission quality. Currently, the photoelectric industry combining the electronics industry and the optics industry is progressing well.
An optical transceiver module may include an optical transmitter and an optical receiver. The main function of optical receiver is to convert an optical signal to an electronic signal, of which the most critical component is a detector. The major principle of the detector is to generate enough energy by radiating light onto a photo diode to excite pairs of electrons and holes, thereby generating a current signal.
Infrared transceivers have been widely used in consumer electronic device control. The consumer electronic devices are becoming smaller and cost less. Thus, there is a need for reducing the size and the cost of the infrared transceiver.